No pronuncies mi nombre
by meigore
Summary: No pronuncies mi nombre, porque lloraré; No pronuncies mi nombre, porque dejaré todo de lado sin importarme el hecho de lastimarme; No pronuncies mi nombre, porque te querré mucho más de lo que ya hago./-¿Cómo soportaste tantos años en esta tortura?-/- No te acerques a ella si no quieres contagiarte su estupidez-/Gray comienza a aparecer desde el cap. V./Gruvia/ estamos contigo /
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Resumen: No pronuncies mi nombre, porque lloraré; No pronuncies mi nombre, porque dejaré todo de lado sin importarme el hecho de lastimarme; No pronuncies mi nombre, porque te querré mucho más de lo que ya hago.

Prefacio

Mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia fue arruinada, nunca pudo habérseme pasado por la cabeza que mi mundo mejoraría drásticamente…

Con apenas dos años de edad me enfrenté ante el nuevo matrimonio de mi madre con el señor Aguria. Él nunca fue el problema, pero sí la mayor de sus hijas, Ángel. Ella siempre buscaba la manera de hacer mis días los más miserables que pudiera haber. Y lo peor de todo es que en mi familia solo una persona creía lo que decía sobre lo que Ángel me hacía, esa persona fue Yukino, ya que mi madre ni el señor Aguria querían creer que esa inocente carita podría hacer daño a otro ser humano, y más a su hermanastra…

¿Puedo comentarles cómo comenzó mi peor tortura?

Aquí comienzo a relatarles lo ocurrido desde mis siete años de edad hasta los días de hoy, que tengo ya veintidós años

_Continuará…_

_Próximo capítulo:_

_¿Mi felicidad de un minuto ya acabó? Para empezar… ¿Pude haber tenido esperanza por un mísero minuto? Poco a poco todos… me abandonan… ¿Puedo tener a alguien en quien confiar? _

_- ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes por siempre? –_

… _o….._

**N.A: Se preguntarán que rayos sucedió para que comience a escribir más drama cuando si quiera he terminado 'Lágrimas de Sangre' Pues… inspiración en el instituto, que más decir xD. 'The Kings of Ice and Water' y 'Compaginados en una partitura' –Ambos Gruvia e.e – están en edición LoL, en la semana del 18 esperenme ¡Es una semana L-I-B-R-E!**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, abucheos u otras cosas n.n! ¡Bye~! Atte: Mei**


	2. Capítulo 1: 'VII'

~Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

Capítulo I: 'VII'

- Me encanta la idea de tenerte en nuestra compañía, Juvia-chan –

Dijo Mackarov-san, o maestro como siempre le llamamos. Le observé con mis ojos bien abiertos y él sonrió aún más…

- Tienes una bella y dulce voz, cumples con cada requisito que se requiere para esta empresa. Pero antes de debutar tendrás un duro entrenamiento por un par de años ¿Estás bien con ello? –

Preguntó mientras que yo solo fui capaz de asentir como una gran boba, luego de unos segundos en mi infantil rostro se formó una gran sonrisa ¿Cómo no? ¡Me habían aceptado en la mejor compañía de talentos! ¡Con tan solo siete años! Impaciente le respondí que para mí no era problema con tal de cumplir mis sueños.

- Me gusta esa actitud. Bienvenida a Fairy Tail, pequeña –

Dijo con una gran y paternal sonrisa que me brindaba, y brinda aun, mucha confianza… Por último solicitó que unas cuantas madres entraran, entre ellas mi madre, para terminar la documentación para ser oficial-mente miembros de Fairy Tail, por lo que fui hacía uno de los grandes ventanales y me maree al observar fijamente el paisaje, ya que estaba en la última planta, o sea en la planta n° 14. Minutos después sentí unos pequeños toques en mi hombro, y al dar media vuelta me encontré con una niña de cabellera rubia y corta.

- ¡Hola~! –

Me dijo con una gran y cálida sonrisa, la cual no ha perdido hasta los días de hoy, y yo le respondí con timidez.

- H-hola… -

- ¿Entrarás en Fairy Tail? ¡Yo sí! –

- S-sí, Juvia se unirá a Fairy Tail –

- ¡Genial~!¡Yo soy Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia! –

- Juvia Lockser –

- ¿Quisieras ser mi amiga? –

- ¡Sí! –

Ese ha sido uno de los mejores momentos que me encanta recordar, el cómo conocí a mi inseparable mejor amiga, aunque haya comenzado como esas típicas amistades infantiles, esas en las cuales se aceptan en un segundo. Luego de unos cuantos minutos llegaron otras niñas con quien luego se formaría uno de los mejores grupos de toda la compañía, en el cual he estado desde un inicio hasta los días de hoy… Mirajane, Erza, Levy, Lissana y muchas otras… nunca me arrepentiré de haberlas conocido.

Cuando mi madre salió de la oficina les presenté a mis nuevas y únicas amigas; ellas hicieron exactamente lo mismo con sus respectivas madres, las cuales sonreían con mucho orgullo… pero no la mía, sonreía, pero sabía que seguía enfadada con migo por decir que Ángel me decía cosas malas… Subimos al auto y mi madre comenzó a conducir, por un momento el silencio incomodo se hizo presente mientras que yo observaba el paisaje por la ventana hasta que mi madre comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Estás segura de esto, Juvia? –

- La observe con una ceja alzada – Claro que Juvia está segura, es lo único que Juvia pide –

- Solo diré que no quiero que tus calificaciones se vean afectadas por esto –

- Fruncí mi ceño y susurré con un nudo en la garganta – Claro, siempre las calificaciones –

Mi madre sonrió y acarició con algo de ternura mi cabello azulado y largo, haciendo que mi mirada volviera hacia ella.

- No creas que no estoy orgullosa de ti, es solo que me preocupo como toda madre –

La conversación quedó ahí. Cuando llegamos a casa Yukino me abrazó muy feliz y entusiasmada mientras que Ángel solo me observó con una gran sonrisa, falsa por supuesto, y mientras cenábamos llegó una conversación que por un momento creí que podría tener esperanzas de no seguir sufriendo más.

- El director nos dijo que se podrían trasladar al instituto Fairy Tail para no perjudicar sus calificaciones y pudieran tener el mismo horario para poder entrenar, grabar y otras cosas ¿Te vas a trasladar, Juvia? –

Sonreí por un momento hasta que sentí como alguien pateó mi pierna por debajo de la mesa, observe a Ángel y en su mirada me transmitió todo lo que debía hacer…

- No mamá, iré en el instituto Kuro Tenshi –

Respondí muy cabizbaja y mi madre simplemente asintió con indiferencia, si hubiera sido Ángel estoy segura que hubiera estado muy alegre por todo… al menos sé que ahora tenemos una buena relación madre-hija, no puedo decir perfecta, ya que aun guardo resentimientos con ella.

Ángel sonrió maliciosamente y Yukino me observó con lástima

- Lo siento, Juvia ya no tiene hambre, irá a su cuarto –

Con plato en mano fui a la cocina y deposité el resto de comida en otro plato más pequeño, lo dejé en el patio frente a la cocina y un cachorrito blanco apareció.

- Al menos Juvia puede contar contigo y Yukino, Shiro-shan… -

Dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza, luego de unos minutos el cachorro terminó su comida, lo tomé en brazos y lamió mi mejilla, por lo que sonreí feliz…

Entré nuevamente a la cocina y lavé mi loza con cuidado y rápidamente, me sequé las manos y subí a mi habitación, en donde comencé a llorar por haber perdido mi pequeña oportunidad de terminar con esa tortura diaria…

Al día siguiente por la tarde mi madre me dio una noticia que me hizo muy feliz, ya que ella y Laila-san, la madre de Lucy, se habían hecho amigas y ella dijo que irían a casa al día siguiente para todos conocernos mejor…

El mismo día creí que mi sonrisa desaparecería por completo, y todo nuevamente por culpa de Ángel… Unas horas después de la noticia que Lucy y su mamá irían a casa Ángel corrió hacia mi madre.

- Mamá, hay un cachorro en el patio. Hay que sacarlo de casa –

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y observé a Ángel con una pequeña sonrisa…

- ¿Un cachorro? Pero al patio no puede llegar nada a menos que lo traigamos nosotros cariño, pero lo sacaremos de aquí, no te preocupes –

- ¡No! –

Grite inmediatamente y mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear… nunca podré olvidar el susto de aquel día tras casi perder a Shiro-shan… lo amaba demasiado.

- ¡Shiro-shan no es un mal cachorro! ¡E-es de Juvia! –

Mi madre suspiró y se agachó a mi altura para limpiar las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas.

- Está bien… lo conservaremos, pero será tu responsabilidad ¿Estás de acuerdo? Deberás bañarlo, alimentarlo y enseñarle a comportarse –

Asentí con fervor y pude observar como mi madre me sonrió con ternura, luego observe a Ángel, quien tenía en sus labios un puchero infantil… Mi sonrisa volvió.

El día siguiente comenzó genial, desperté, desayuné y me vestí. Esperé impaciente hasta aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y ahí fue cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta principal sonar, fui hacia mi madre y ella sonriendo divertida fue a abrir la puerta. Esa tarde conocí mucho más a Lucy y jugamos toda la tarde con Shiro-shan y Yukino… A Lucy le había desagradado Ángel, pero con Yukino se hicieron buenas amigas, esa tarde la pasé genial…

Cuando el día terminó caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, no nos detuvimos en ningún momento si no fuese para la merienda que mi madre y Laila-san hacían para nosotras.

Los siguientes días fueron normales, hasta que llegó el siguiente mes, el maestro nos había llamado, o mejor dicho a nuestras madres, ya que tenía algo importante que informarnos. Cuando llegamos al salón saludamos a él maestro con una gran sonrisa y él nos correspondió con una paternal sonrisa y nos preguntó en donde queríamos nuestro sello, el cual nos identificaría que ya éramos artistas o futuras artistas de Fairy Tail. Aun no sé por qué, pero dije que lo quería en mi muslo derecho, y ahí se mantendrá por siempre.

Los días avanzaron hasta que llegó el momento de entrar a clases, por ende era el momento en que comenzara mi tortura. Para comenzar… mi madre por precaución me cambió el nombre, en el instituto sería Aqua Aguria, por lo que entenderán lo confuso que llegaba a ser el ser llamada de dos distintas maneras.

Ángel comenzó a hacerse popular rápidamente por su apariencia de un ángel caído del cielo, mientras que yo estaba siempre sola, llevando grandes anteojos que no dejaban ver el color de mis ojos de los gruesos que eran y mi azulado cabello atado en una coleta y enmarañado gracias a Ángel… yo era la hermana que rápidamente se hizo la nerd del grado.

Los ensayos de la empresa comenzaron y para nuestra edad eran una vez por semana, concordaba exactamente con la hora en la que salía de clases por lo que para mi primer ensayo mi madre nos fue a buscar y me dio mi bolso en donde guardaba mi ropa de entrenamiento, me deseó buena suerte y me dijo que pasaría por mí en unas horas más.

Al entrar a la empresa fue atacada por Lucy y su fuerte abrazo, por lo que entre risas acabamos en el suelo bien alfombrado en azul. Inmediatamente me percaté en que Lucy había aceptado la propuesta del instituto Fairy Tail, el uniforme era bello: Una falda esponjosa color azul oscura, camisa blanca, corbata azul oscura con líneas blancas y un bléiser azul con la insignia del instituto bordeada en blanco por la parte superior izquierda.

Conversamos hasta llegar a un salón de entrenamientos y me encontré con las demás, las cuales igual habían aceptado la propuesta del instituto, y hubiera sido parte de él si no hubiera sido tan débil y patética…. Ángel decía la verdad: 'Eres una niña fea, patética e inútil' no podía decidir concretamente nada por mí misma…

Nos desvestimos y nos arropamos nuevamente con nuestra ropa de entrenamiento, mi buzo era completamente azul y mis zapatillas eran livianas y blancas… Luego de unos minutos el maestro llegó, nos hizo atarnos el cabello y luego nos explicó los métodos de su clase. Ya terminada su explicación de los horarios exigentes que él tendría hicimos unas cuantas elongaciones para calentar… minutos después él nos dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

- A ver futuras artistas… hoy trotaran por diez minutos para comenzar a evaluar su resistencia física y su frecuencia cardiaca –

Observamos y sonreímos desafiantes a nuestro profesor. Nos estiramos finalmente para comenzar a trotar…

Lucy, Levy, Lissana y tres chicas más lograron llegar a los cinco minutos y con Mira y Erza fuimos capaces de realizar siete minutos ¿Por qué él no nos había dicho que en la carrera habrían escaleras? Nosotras seguimos resentidas con él por siempre hacernos eso, y lo peor de todo es que siempre le creemos en que todo será muy fácil, y finalmente terminamos agotadas suplicando por un pequeño descanso, que a regañadientes podemos realizar como moribundas en el asfalto…

- Juvia-chan, ¿Qué sucedió con tu pierna? –

Me preguntó Lucy y observé el lugar que ella mencionaba, y me di cuenta de un pequeño hematoma morado, rápidamente recordé el por qué y todas ya estaban a mi alrededor…

- Juvia puede confiar en ustedes ¿Verdad? –

Susurré, pero todas me escucharon y preocupadas me dijeron que claro, que debía confiar en ellas… Con confianza les relaté mi historia y al terminar las observé a todas, las cuales tenían un ceño fruncido en molestia.

-Ella definitivamente no es un ángel caído del cielo –

Dijo Erza y todas asentimos. La siguiente semana ya había llegado y con ello mi cumpleaños número siete… ese era un día especial de madre e hija, en donde estaría de compras con mi madre durante todo un día, solo las dos, sin nadie que interrumpiese aquel momento, ni si quiera los caprichos de Ángel. Por lo que entenderán que era uno de mis días favoritos en todo el año.

En los siguientes meses todo fue igual, con la excepción que mis nuevas amigas me invitaban a sus fiestas de cumpleaños.

Aquel año hicimos un juramento: Siempre confiar entre nosotras y apoyarnos mutuamente para superar nuestros problemas.

Aquel año formé mi grupo de mejores amigas. En las cuales siempre confié y confío aun…

Aquel año todo cambio tanto para bien como para mal.

_Continuará…_

_Próximo capítulo:_

_Nuevas etapas en mi vida comenzaban, y a veces no podía reconocer si eran buenas o no, a decir verdad ya no sabía en que creer a partir de aquellos años, algo en mi vida faltaba, pero sabía que tardaría en llegar… Comenzamos con un nuevo entrenamiento en la empresa para perfeccionarnos, y ninguna de nosotras reclamó, pues sabíamos que lo necesitábamos, y disfrutábamos de aquellos momentos, en aquellos años decidimos formar uno de los grupos que en un futuro causaría gran revuelvo en la música…_

_- ¿Siempre tendré que depender de algo? ¿Siempre deberé llorar como una niña pequeña? –_

…_. O… _

_**N.A: ¡Hi everybody! ¡I'll back! **__**Ok, ok, no más inglés, porque ojdnfclzsrehuf, y este fue el primer capítulo de No pronuncies mi nombre ¿A que no les parece adorable Lucy y su 'hiperactividad infantil'? Por cierto, no es que odie a Ángel, o sea no lo sé xD, pero me dio la gana de utilizarla a ella como la mala de la historia x.x**_

_**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Tomatazos bien tomateros por un muy mal capítulo? ¿Me regalan reviews? **_

_**Vamos, yo sé que pueden ewe, no sean malitos, sean niños buenos y tendrán capítulos antes, y así más rápido la entrada de un sexy stripper muy tsundere e.e**_

**¡Espero sus comentarios, abucheos u otras cosas n.n! ¡Bye~! Atte: Mei**

PD: En estos días actualizaré _The Kings Of Ice And Water_ y _Compaginados En La Misma Partitura! X.x_

_PD: Gracias a Sicaru-chan por su review ;3_


End file.
